Raindrop trances
by Simplicity of me
Summary: Pan is heart broken after the death of a love one. Trunks is the only one who can comfort her. Um...i'm no good at summaries . Its a one shot


Raindrops flowed down the window pane, in little rivers, gently making their way to join the ocean at the bottom. A mellow clap of thunder echoed outside as more rain fell, hiding the sun from view. I sat by that window, my knees draw up against my chest, head resting on against the wall, tilted towards the window. I traced the little streams of rain with my finger, a cold shiver running through my cheek as I pressed my cheek to the glass. My own rivers flowed down my cheeks, much like the raindrop streams. I tilted my head to the door, as I heard it opening.

A figure, a dark figure, stood by the door, light escaping from behind it, outlining it. It walked towards me slowly, kneeling down beside me. I smiled, meekly at him. He held at a hand and cautiously moving it towards me. I sighed, quietly but contently, as his warm hand cupped my face, wiping away any stay tears that were falling.

He whispered my name, softly, looking at me, sincerely, his faces mere inches from my own. Lavender strands that fell on his face, tickled me, mixing in with my own hair. I suppressed a sob, hiccupping a little and collapsed in his arms. He stroked my hair, gently, holding me with the other. I cried into his chest, my tears wetting his shirt as hummed. I felt him rest his head on my own and his arms snaked around my waist.

"He's not coming back," I sobbed, burying myself deeper into his shirt. I felt him wince slightly at my comment.

"No" He whispered "He's not coming back" He tightened his grip around me and I felt water fall on my head.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. Minutes? Hours? It seemed like eternity to me. But I soon found the sun was soon gone, its rays slowly disappearing and replaced by stars. The storm was calming, slowly fading, but the rain carried on, quietly tapping on the window.

The shallow breathing of Trunks gradually echoed in the room, soft snores heard once or twice. I wriggled my way out of his arms, trying hard not to wake him.

"huh?" I heard him murmured.

"Sorry" I replied, softly "I tried not to wake you"

"That's ok" He yawned, stretching "What time is it?"

"About midnight" I smiled, yawning "You ok?"

"As well as I could be" He smiled, mildly. I faintly smiled back, sitting down next to him.

"You think he's watching us?"

"Who, Goten?" He asked. I nodded "Nah, he's probably found somewhere to stuff his face"

I smiled, wider this time and looked out the window. I could feel his eyes burning into me, but I ignored them.

"I'm gonna miss him" I said, breaking the silence between us. "Remember when we went to an all-you-can-eat buffet?"

He laughed, loudly "I remember! The owners had a fit! I think we ran them out of business"

I smiled "It wont be the same without him" I looked at him, as he stared out the window.

"No, it wont, will it?" He replied, his eyes gazing at the grey sky. I let my eyes run over him, looking over every detail I had so careless missed before. The dimple on his face as he smiled. The way his eyes lit up when he laughed. How his body, rippled with muscles, hid behind baggy clothes. And his hair, tangled and disarranged, was constantly always falling over his eyes.

 "What?" He asked, turning to me

I said nothing in return. I turned back to the window and pressed a hand against the pane. Raindrop streams were still running down the glass and I traced them with a finger.

"Stop that" He whispered, softly, placing a hand over my own. I looked at my hand, his hand then to his face. I looked into his eyes…kami, those eyes. Blue sparkles, sapphire oceans…too many things to describe and compare with.

I blushed, slightly, removing my hand from underneath his. He stared at me, confused. "What?" He asked

"I have to go" I remarked, standing up from my sit.

He grabbed my wrist "Stay" He half-demanded, half-asked. I looked at him

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be alone" He spoke softly, so sincerely that I could not say no. He opened his arms to me, once more, wrapping them around me when I say down. Forever, or what seemed like it, we sat there, bathing in each other's company. Never saying anything, never moving. Just looking out the window, together.


End file.
